


i would take a (metaphorical) bullet for you

by dreams_and_typewriters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I am the worst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Past Tense, REALLY COOL??, This is literally almost as long as the essay I have due Monday, and not at all straight, i like to know if it’s first or third POV and the tense so uh I’m putting it in?, so here’s something based off that, soft skating nerds being dorks, that free skate guang hong did was just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_and_typewriters/pseuds/dreams_and_typewriters
Summary: Despite his sixth place finish, that free skate was the first time Guang-Hong Ji had really connected to its story. Surely the fact he’d been picturing Leo during it didn’t meant anything. Right?But what if it did? And what if Leo found out?(In which Guang-Hong tells Leo what happened at the Cup of China and discovers out he wants more than even he realises.)
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Kudos: 6





	i would take a (metaphorical) bullet for you

"Uh, L-Leo?” Ji turned to his almost-but-not-quite-look-it’s-really-complicated-okay boyfriend.

“Yeah?” 

Leo was leant against the wall, elbows resting on top of it, looking, to Ji, something pretty close to the absolute hottest person on the entire earth. _Okay, Ji. Keep it together._

“You know my free skate?”

“Yeah.”

“Um… you know how I said I couldn’t get into it?”

“Yeah.” Leo nodded, but grinned at Ji. “I can’t see why though, you did so great I got chills, I mean, you body was so perfect with the music-”

Ji looked at the ground, murmuring a “thanks” under his breath, not quite wanting to interrupt Leo.

“And then that _ending_ , man, that was so cool! It was like I legit saw that whole shootout thing right in front of my eyes, it was crazy!”

Ji nodded slightly, feet shuffling on the ground while he stayed still. 

“Anyways, Ji, what did ya want to say?”

Ji sighed, not sure how to say it. “I… when I was doing it… that last time, I mean, when it… um… when you said you… liked it?” He knew his voice was almost too quiet to be heard, and he stopped again.

“Yeah?” Leo urged, curiosity clear in his voice. “What’s up?”

“I was um… ah, Leo, I’m sorry, it sounds really stupid, don’t--”

“Hey. It’s not stupid. Uh, whatever it is, it won't be stupid. Nothing you think is stupid, Ji.”

Ji swallowed and made himself look up at Leo. 

“Okay. So, uh, the reason I could… feel it, I guess, was because I was… well…” There was no easy way to say this without sounding totally weird. “I was picturing us? Um… you, and I in the gunfight… uh, that last bit of the, of the programme?”

Leo’s expression was incomprehensible.

“Oh.”

_That was it? Ji was dying out here and that was it?_

“Um… _‘oh’_?”

Leo blinked at him, less hyper seeming than normal, making the knot in Ji’s stomach curl further..

“Why… why were you thinking about, about me when you were skating, I… I don't get it, like why me, why...?”

This was almost the most nervous Ji had seen Leo look. It wasn’t a common expression from what he’d gathered. _Wasn’t it clear why? Was Leo trying to make him more uncomfortable on purpose? Was he just playing some kind of trick on him?_

“I… I’m not joking around, Ji, I, uh, I’m just being obtuse I guess. Is it that obvious?” He at least sounded earnest.

Ji nodded. “Uh, I… I think I might, well, like you?” His voice was quiet and shaky, but by Leo’s confused expression, he could tell he’d been heard.

“ _‘Like me’_? I mean yeah, we’re like, dating, aren’t we? Isn’t it kind of good that you like me?” 

Ji leaned back hard against the wall, trying not to be irritated he was having to do all the work in this really awkward emotional moment that was 100%, totally his fault. 

“I… we’re…” Ji sighed, and finally looked at Leo, letting his frustration get the best of him. He’d tried not to think about how this was going to go but it definitely wasn’t meant to be in this direction.

“Would you really call this dating?”

His voice came out colder than he’d expected, and the urge to apologise was almost impossible to fight, but Ji did so as he watched Leo’s eyes go wide and his body stiffen. Leo stayed quiet for a while, maybe the longest Ji had ever seen him be quiet. Not that that was particularly long.

“It’s...it’s…” Ji watched Leo falter as he tried to come up with what to say. Ji was pleased at least to see that apparently he wasn’t the only one with no clue what they were doing. “It’s something? Um… would you call it… dating, Ji? What…” Leo sighed and scratched the back of his head, “what do you want to call it, to call, um, us?”

Ji swallowed. “I don’t want this. What we have right now, I mean, it’s just… it’s like we’re together but we’re not together and I don’t know how to feel about it but I want more of it because… because…” The thoughts that were hurrying to escape his mouth stopped. 

Leo moved from where he was against the wall to stand in front of Ji, looking at him softly. His smile was warm and reassuring, though Ji could tell by his eyes Leo was fearful of what he was going to say, as well as desperate to at least hear it soon and end the suspense.

“Because what?” Leo finally managed to speak the desperation. “Ji, please, what do you want, really?” His voice was almost shaking. “I’ll do it. If I can give you whatever you want, just please… please tell me?” 

The intensity in Leo’s eyes was equal parts impossible to look at and impossible to look away from. Ji met his gaze and nodded.

“When I say I like you, Leo, I mean… I mean more than that. And I want more than what we have. I want something we can actually call dating, without it being ‘ _almost dating_ ’ or _‘it’s complicated’_ or _‘it could be dating but it could also be nothing but wishful thinking and that’s really screwing me up’_ .” He finally took a breath, finding the confidence to keep going in Leo’s eyes, which saw nothing but Ji. “I want _you_. I want for you and I to have something stable, something consistent that isn’t just consistent instability. A proper relationship, I guess. I want…” Ji sighed. “I need you to know that I really, badly want you. And if you don’t, well, if you don’t want me back, then I… I at least want to know.”

Ji breathed heavily, his heart beating so hard he may as well have just done his free skate routine. And then his short programme straight after. And then his free skate again immediately after that. It was all he could do to keep looking at the man in front of him, whose face was changing into unreadable expression after unreadable expression.

“Woah.” Leo’s gaze made Ji shiver as he waited for a response. Leo swallowed thickly, and at last, nodded. “I… I would like that. I want more too. I want… I want you, Ji. Very much.”

Ji could have cried from relief and happiness and the exhaustion of going through so many emotions. He almost did, but instead he gripped the back of Leo’s jacket tightly and pulled him forward, burying his head in his shoulder as he felt Leo’s arms wrap around him tightly, holding him like he never wanted to let go. 

Ji hoped he didn’t.

***

“Okay, so like, you were thinking about me when you were skating your gang thing, right?” 

It was evening, and Leo was sat across from Ji with a relaxed smile that matched Ji’s own. The bar they were in was quiet and out of the way, and Leo had taken advantage of the swift table service that that engendered. Several empty glasses sat on the table, as well as a half-eaten array of food. Ji knew himself, and he knew Leo. They weren’t particularly affected at that moment maybe, but they’d got to the point where care was needed as they continued.

“Y- yeah.” Ji turned faintly red, still embarrassed by it.

“So like, what was I doing in it?”

“Oh.” Ji turned redder and bit his lip. “Um, you were kind of… getting shot at?”

Leo stared at him incredulously. “Getting shot at? You were out there fantasising I was getting shot at?”

“No no no, well, yeah, but, no, but, yeah, but not like that!” Ji’s words came out in a rushed mess and he twiddled his thumbs under the table. “Like… like it’s the final gunfight and all the mafia members are there and…” Ji’s voice, beginning to get passionate as he talked about the story and skating, tailed off, his head drooping down.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Ji?” The concern in Leo’s voice was clear.

“It… it sounds really stupid when I say it out loud,” Ji admitted softly, not meeting Leo’s eyes.

“Say it. I promise it doesn't, okay? It sounds really cool. I love hearing you talk about this stuff, Ji. Go on, it’s not stupid, I swear.” 

When Ji glanced up, Leo was looking at him with a seldom-seen soft and serious look in his eyes.

“Okay. So yeah, they’re shooting you, and then the protagonist, me, I guess, kind of… jumps in front of you to, um, save you? And then I die and all that, but you know the end, right?” Ji dared to look back at the man sitting opposite him, who just looked at him silently. “Leo?”

Leo shook himself at the sound of his name and tilted his head slightly, a smile creeping onto his face as he looked at Ji.

“You… you took a bullet for me?”

“Well, in my skating daydream scenario thing, yeah? I guess?”

“Huh. That’s, uh, pretty badass.”

“I… I suppose so?”

“Well, on behalf of mafia, ice skating daydream me, thank you.” Leo grinned wider and laughed, and Ji knew that despite all the music Leo listened to, that laugh was the best sound in the world.

“On behalf of mafia, ice skating daydream me, you’re very welcome,” Ji reciprocated with a return grin of his own.

“I meant you’d take a bullet for me in real life, right?” Leo joked, his grin lop-sided and his eyes laughing. 

“Oh yeah, I’d be in front of you in a flash,” Ji retorted, chuckling, the mirth clear in his voice. “You’d save me too, yeah?” He continued the joke, pausing for a moment to eat a chip from the large bowl they’d ordered.

“Of course,” came the reply, and Ji saw, just for a moment, something in Leo’s expression that told him he wasn’t just pretending.

Ji laughed nevertheless, and reached for Leo’s hand across the table. Fingers were intertwined with his, and a perfect grin returned to Leo’s perfect face. Ji sighed softly, letting himself relax into the feeling of being wanted, smiling back at the man he could now actually, finally call his boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I finished rewatching Yuri on Ice yesterday and these two were just so cool. I kind of couldn’t get the idea out of my head, so here’s this. I kind of haven’t proof read it that much so I’m really sorry if there are spelling mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for looking at this, and have an awesome day/night, whatever time it is!
> 
> \- dreams_and_typewriters
> 
> (P.S. yes I see you at 3:00am. I finished this at 3:20 so I can’t judge but get some sleep.)


End file.
